<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Caramel by iamthatCat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22509325">Caramel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamthatCat/pseuds/iamthatCat'>iamthatCat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:48:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>782</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22509325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamthatCat/pseuds/iamthatCat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Jihoon | Woozi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Caramel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>一只不属于他的手从身后在长腿袜和短裙间露出的白皙大腿间一扫而过，动作快得还能顺带轻微地掀起裙摆。</p><p>  被骚扰的人顿时卡了一下，但紧接着又像什么都没发生过一样继续忙自己的，半点眼神都没分给他。</p><p>  变相得到允许，那只手又摸回到刚才只不过是略略扫过的腿间。先是五指在上面好好捏了一番，后又用食指和中指一路点点往下走，直到碰到黑色长腿袜的袜口，两根手指一勾把袜口拉离大腿，过后又一个松手让袜子自然弹回去。</p><p>  不知道是不是太过紧张还是其他，他总感觉袜子弹回腿上发出的细微响声传回他耳里居然是如此清晰。</p><p>  他一时有些不知所措，手上的动作也变得慌乱起来。本来就是被强迫站在厨房装模作样地料理，这样被人骚扰之后更是觉得羞耻无比，手一歪连砧板上好好的土豆都没切中，只劈到一边落空了。</p><p>  谁知那只手又捏住他的裙摆直接掀高，让他裙底下没有穿任何遮掩的臀部完全暴露在外，不仅分开他的臀瓣露出发红的后穴，还直接把手指伸进去肆意搅动，发出暧昧的水声。“啧，不但没有穿内裤，后面还在流水诶，你听听，好淫荡哦。”</p><p>  他勉强撑在料理台上能支撑住自己的手也十指区起，手臂微微颤抖好像随时要受不住而软下去。</p><p>  但那只作乱的手并没有满足于此而停下，伸了好几根手指把后穴撑得满当，借着早就在里面的润滑用手指代替性器像真的做爱一样进出，伸长手指碰到敏感点的时候更是逼得人尖叫。</p><p>  一只手玩弄他的后穴，另一只空出来的手当然也不能落后。他感受到对方离他更近了些，顺着胯侧往前摸，一手握上他掩在裙摆下但已经有了反应而把裙摆撑出个形状的性器，“我看看是学妹还是学弟呢……诶原来是学弟耶。”对方一边说一边手法娴熟地帮他手淫，刺激他性器上每一处敏感的地方，“既然是学弟怎么穿了裙子啊？难道是很喜欢吗？不过我也觉得穿上很好看很合适你哦小学弟。”</p><p>  此时的他张嘴除了呻吟再也无法说出一句完好的话，脸颊通红、双眼含泪的模样惹人虐意大起，再凑到他耳边强迫他听去一句句下流的荤话。</p><p>  “啊——”他猛然发出一声长吟，绷紧了身子把精液通通射到了裙子内侧，有些挂不住的还随着裙子缓缓往下流，一直滴到了地板上。</p><p>  “乖哦。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>